Our Gang Comics Issue 11
Overview Our Gang Comics # 11 was the eleventh issue in Walt Kelly's Our Gang Comic Book series. The issue was first released by Dell Comics around May to June of 1944. The Our Gang material for the book is covered for twelve pages. The issue is a direct continuation of the previous issue. Main Characters * Buckwheat Thomas * Froggy Laughlin * Happy Laughlin * Janet Burston * Mickey Gubitosi Supporting Characters * Deadlight Dan * Hashoo * Tanaka The Story Plot: Picking up where the previous issue left off, Deadlight Dan and the gang are still on an island. Dan suggests that the kids build a raft in order to get supplies from the ship onto the island. Janet suggests having the animals carry the supplies, but Mickey and Froggie laugh at Janet, saying "that's just like a girl!". Janet, accompanied by Leo the Lion and a tiger, instead decides to explore the island. Meanwhile, Dan the the boys go about building a raft out of materials on the island. Dan, Mickey, and Happy sail the raft back to the ship, while Froggie and Buckwheat stay behind to look after Janet. The two boys follow Janet to another part of the island, but eventually lose sight of her. It turns out that Janet fell into a hole after the ground caved in on her. The boys try to pull her out, but the ground caves in on them, as well. The kids find an iron door, which leads to a secret tunnel. Buckwheat and Froggie find another door, which leads to a radio station being run by Japanese spies. Leo and the tiger attack the spies, while Janet runs to get help. Meanwhile, Dan, Mickey, and Happy have finished getting one last load onto their raft, and quickly head back to shore when Janet informs them that a couple of spies "knocked down Froggie and Buckwheat and then the animals chased them and caught them and ate them." Dan and the boys misunderstand Janet, and think that the animals ate Froggie and Buckwheat. Eventually, the confusion is cleared up, and Dan and Froggie try to find another entrance to the spies' hideout. Dan manages to shoot and supposedly kill both of the spies, which Froggie takes credit for. Dan and the gang figure that the spies arrived on the island on a submarine a few hours ago, and were probably sent to the island to act as a weather lookout station. Notes/Triva: * Goof: Despite having no other clothing with them, several of the gang's outfits have changed from the previous issues. * The lion on the island is named "Leo." This is an obvious nod to Leo the Lion, the lion then being used as Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's mascot. Quotes * "Say-what's the matter with gettin' these ol' animals to swim out an' carry the stuff in on their backs?" - (Janet) * "Oh murder! That's just like a girl!" - (Mickey) * "Janet, you'll have to learn that those pets of yours are no good for anything!" - (Froggie) * "Very well! If you don't wish to make use of my womanly intuition, you can just build that raft alone!" - (Janet) * "Why din't ma intuition tell me to get into a fight and get out of work too?" - (Buckwheat) * "Handlin' this heavy driftwood is a little out of my line, Cap'n Dan-I've got a very refined nature. Maybe I should rest a little." - (Froggie) * "That's very curious, I must say-I always thought you used dried vines in place of ropes." - (Happy) * "You use green vines... dried vines break and won't ben as easily!" - (Mickey) * "How extremely interesting!" - (Happy) * "Mickey's so interested in giving a lecture he doesn't notice that he's doing all of Happy's work." - (Froggie) * "Are you all right, Janet-can't yo' say somethin'?" - (Buckwheat) * "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" - (Janet) * "Mark my words! The next time I'm shipwrecked I'll be with a bunch of crippled old maids!" - (Janet) Sequence * Previous Issue: Our Gang Comics # 10 * Next Issue: Our Gang Comics # 12 Category:Our Gang Comics